TJQ: Voyage on the Dawn Treader
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: Here is the final part to The Just Queen series. Emily and Lucy are staying at their aunt Alberta's home while their parents and older siblings are in America. What happens when they and their horrid cousin Eustace are pulled into Narnia and meet King Caspian again? No flames.
1. Chapter 1

"Cambridge"

It's been a year since the Pevensie siblings' last adventure in Narnia, but they were facing a new one at that very moment.

Separation.

Peter and Susan had gone to America with their parents, while Emily and Lucy had the unfortunate luck of staying with their aunt Alberta and Uncle Harold.

And let's not forget their horrid cousin Eustace Clarence Scrubs.

That boy had been driving Emily insane since she first stepped foot in the house about eight months ago and she has been greatly tempted to bash him upside the head, but was held back by her younger sister.

To calm down, she let her mind drift back to Narnia where her friends, Aslan and Caspian were.

She often wondered what became of the young King, Trumpkin, Trufflehunter, Cheza, Glenstorm and Reepicheep.

How many years had gone by since they'd last been to Narnia?

Were they still alive?

Emily was out that day helping her younger sister get the groceries.

She was transfixed by the many men from the ages of 18 and older signing up to fight in the war that was still going on.

She often wished that she could join and help out, but women weren't allowed to fight and she was too young at the age of 17.

Plus, in the war on earth, people used guns, not swords, bows and arrows.

But she could help in the military tactics and planning.

She was broken from her thoughts by her sister calling her.

"Emily, you were supposed to be helping me with the groceries." Lucy said.

"Sorry, Lu." she called.

The two walked out of the building they were in, talking.

Emily noticed that Lucy was staring at something over her shoulder and was tucking a chestnut lock of hair behind her ear.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing." Lucy said, slightly embarrassed.

"Come on then."

Emily looked behind her to see what her sister was looking at and saw a solider was flirting with a pretty young woman.

She shrugged it off and followed her sister back to their temporary home.

"I'm home. Hello!" Lucy called entering the house.

The two sisters brought the groceries in and took off their coats, Emily offering to hang them up on the hook as Lucy brought the bags into the kitchen.

"Hello, Uncle Harold." Lucy said walking into the living room that held their uncle, who was reading his paper and listening to the radio.

"I tried to find some carrots, but all they had were turnips again. Shall I start making soup?" Lucy asked.

The man remained mute, as though he didn't hear her.

"Aunt Alberta's on her way home."

He just coughed and turned a page in the papers.

"Uncle Harold?" Lucy called, growing annoyed.

Emily rolled her eyes at the lack of response from her uncle and stuck her tongue out at him as her sister went back into the kitchen.

"Father." an annoying voice called from behind her.

She turned to see Eustace behind her on the stairs.

"Emily's making faces at you." he said.

He then brought a small tube up to his mouth and blew into it, spitting a small wad of paper at her neck, disgusting and infuriating her.

"Why, you little-!" she growled turning to the stairs, charging up them.

"Father, she's gonna hit me!" Eustace cried running off, but fell on the stairs, lying on his back, becoming pray to his cousin.

"Emily, look!" Lucy's voice stopped the girl, making her hover over the annoying blonde boy and look over to her sister.

"It's from Susan!" Lucy said holding up a letter with a brilliant smile.

"'I do wish you were here with us. It's been such an adventure, but nothing like our times in Narnia. America is very exciting, except we never see Father. He works so very hard. I was invited to the British Consul's tea party this week by a naval officer, who happens to be very handsome. I think he fancies me.' Hmm." Lucy said, reading their sister's letter.

They were up in the room they were sharing, reading the letter in peace.

Emily was looking at a portrait of a ship that was sailing on stormy seas, while her sister continued to read.

"'It seems the Germans have made the crossing difficult right now. Times are hard. Mother hopes you won't mind another few months in Cambridge.'" Lucy finished, making Emily whip around to look at her, horror on her face.

"Another few months?" Lucy said, disbelieving.

"How will we survive?" she asked as Emily sat down on her bed next to her.

"Well, at least we're lucky that none of us have to share a room with mullet mouth." the Just Queen said.

"Susan and Peter are the lucky ones. Off on adventures." the Valiant Queen said standing up.

"Yeah, they're the eldest and we're the youngest. We don't matter as much." Emily sighed as she leaned back on the bed, looking her older sister's letter over as Lucy looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Do you think I look anything like Susan?" Lucy asked.

Emily sighed, not sure why her sister was asking that.

"Lucy, have you seen this ship before?" she asked standing up to look at the painting again.

"Yes. It's very Narnian-looking, isn't it?" Lucy said, smiling as they both stared at it.

"Yeah. Just another reminder that we're here and not there." Emily said sadly.

Lucy gave her sister a sympathetic look.

"There once were two orphans who wasted their time believing in Narnian nursery rhymes." someone said.

They turned to see their cousin had walked into the room uninvited and had been eaves dropping on them again.

"Please let me hit him." Emily ground out as she advanced towards the blonde, making him take a step back in fear.

"No!" Lucy said placing a hand on her sister's arm, stopping her.

"Don't you ever knock?" Emily asked.

"It's my house. I'll do as I please. You're just guests." Eustace said walking further into the room.

"What's so fascinating about that picture anyway? It's hideous." he said sitting on the bed, crossing his arms.

"You won't see it from the other side of the door." Emily said.

"Emily, it looks like the water is actually moving." Lucy said.

"What rubbish! See? That's what happens when you read all those fanciful novels and fairy tales of yours." Eustace said.

"There once was a boy called Eustace who read books that were useless." Emily said, making Lucy smile.

"People who read fairy tales are always the sort who become a hideous burden to people like me who read books with real information." Eustace said, making Emily turn towards him, anger clear in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Hideous burden? I haven't seen you lift a finger since we've been here." Emily said as the blonde stood up, staring her in the eyes.

He tried to run, but the young Queen was faster and quickly slammed her hand on the door, closing it and cutting off his escape.

"I have a mind to tell your father you stole Aunt Alberta's sweets." she threatened.

"Liar!" he accused.

"Oh, really?" she said.

"Emily, the painting!" she heard Lucy say.

The Just Queen ignored her sister, too focussed on the ugle pug in front of her.

"I found them under your bed, and you know what? I licked every one of them." she taunted.

"Ugh! I'm infected with you!" Eustace cried.

The two were broken out of their arguing as they were splashed with water and turned to see what Lucy had meant.

The painting was alive and water was pouring out of it like a waterfall.

"What's going on here?" the blonde asked.

"Lucy, do you think-?" Emily asked excited.

"It's some kind of trick! Stop it or I'll tell mother." Eustace threatened and began crying for his mother.

"I'll just smash the rotten thing."

He then grabbed the painting, but the sisters tried to stop him, as the water started flooding the entire room.

They wrestled it out of his grasp, but the idiot boy dropped it, the fight making them trip around in the deep water, then the room was completely submerged in water soon after.

They struggled in the water, trying to avoid getting hit by the floating chairs or lamp that was in the water.

The three swam towards the surface, where they saw light shining...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"The Reunion"

The three broke the surface and found themselves in the middle of the ocean.

"Emily!" Lucy cried.

"Lucy!" Emily called turning around to look for her.

"What's happening?" Eustace cried.

The blonde was in a panic which was gratting on the older female's nerves as she turned around to face him.

Eustace, calm down!" she yelled at him, but didn't work at all.

"Eustace, swim!" Lucy cried.

Emily turned to see that her sister had spotted a boat behind them, and started swimming away, yelling at her cousin to swim away.

"Emily!" she heard her sister cry weakly.

The dark haired girl was more focused on getting away to safety so that she and her cousin didn't get hit by the large boat.

"Emily, it's Caspian!"

That made her stop swimming and turned around to see the Telmarine was beside her younger sister, holding her up in the water as some other men swam towards her and her cousin to help them.

"It's alright. You're safe now." Caspian called, catching eyes with the Just Queen.

"We're in Narnia?" Emily asked happily.

"Yes, you're in Narnia." the King called as the men helped her and Eustace.

"I don't want to go! I want to go back to England! I'm going back to England!" the blonde cried, fighting the man trying to help him as Emily went willingly.

Emily was helped onto a plank and was then pulled up.

As she got on deck, she watched as Caspian wrapped a towel around her sister, walking off with her.

"How in the world did you get here?" she heard him ask.

"I have no idea." Lucy giggled.

"Caspian!" Emily called.

Caspian stopped walking, a large smile on his face as he turned to see the Just Queen again.

He quickly walked over to her, a towel in his hands.

"Emily!" he said, pulling her into a hug.

She giggled as he hugged her close to him like he used to, then pulled away to put the towel around her before he kissed her forehead.

"It's great to see you." she said.

"It's great to see you." he said.

He wrapped a muscular arm around her and pulled her forward, over to where her sister was waiting on them.

"Didn't you call for us?" Lucy asked.

"No. Not this time." Caspian said.

"Well, whatever the case, I'm just glad to be here." Emily said.

The three royals were broken from their talk by the sound of someone screaming and turned to see Eustace rolling around on the deck, a familiar creature crawling over him.

"Now calm down, sir." it said.

"Get that thing off me! Get that thing off me!" the blonde cried, tossing the creature off.

It was a very large mouse and he skittered a few feet away from the boy, landing in front of the King and two Queens, brushing off his fur.

"Reepicheep!" Lucy cried in joy.

"Oh. Your Majesties." Reepicheep smiled happily at the sight of his friends, bowing before them.

"Hello, Reep. What a pleasure." Emily said, leaning against Caspian as he rubbed her shoulder.

"The pleasure is all mine, Milady." the mouse said, touching the red feather in his ear.

"But first, what to do about this hysterical interloper?" he asked gesturing to Eustace.

"That giant rat thing just tried to claw my face off!" the blonde cried as he stood up with a red face.

"I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs, sir." Reepicheep called over to him making the boy jump back in shock.

"It talked! Did you see? Did anyone just hear that? It just talked!" Eustace said, panicked.

"He always talks." a member of the crew said.

"Actually it's getting him to shut up that's the trick." Caspian joked.

"The moment there is nothing to be said, Your Highness, I promise you, I will not say it." Reepicheep swore making the King grin.

"I don't know what kind of prank this is, but I want to wake up right now!" Eustace demanded.

He was still complaining as the noble mouse turned to the three royals.

"Perhaps we could throw him back?" he suggested.

Emily actually seemed to be considering it, which made the King laugh.

"Emily!" Lucy scolded elbowing her, making the sisters laugh.

"I demand to know, just where in the blazes am I?" Eustace cried.

"You're on the Dawn Treader, the finest ship in Narnia's navy." a Minotaur said stepping forward.

Eustace then promptly fainted; making everyone laugh as Caspian finally removed his arm from around his beautiful Queen and walked over to the startled beast.

"Was it something I said?" he asked looking to his King.

"See to him, will you?" Caspian said.

"Your Majesty." the Minotaur nodded to him and then picked the blonde haired boy up to bring somewhere to rest.

Caspian ran over to the stairs, going up a few steps to address his ship.

"Men, behold our castaways, Emily the Just and Lucy the Valiant, High Queens of Narnia." he introduced.

Everyone on board bowed before the two young women, making them smile.

Emily heard a yip and turned to see where it came from.

She gasped and smiled as she saw a black wolf standing behind the King.

"Cheza?" she asked.

The she-wolf bowed her head and smiled at her.

"Welcome back, My Queen." she said.

It was defiantly good to be back.

Caspian got down from the step he was on and ordered everyone to continue on with their daily chores, then wrapped his arm back around the dark haired, dark eyed girl, smiling down at her and her sister.

"Let's get you into some dry clothes, shall we?" he said.

The three royals all smiled as the King led the two Queens back to his personal quarters to borrow some of his own clothing to wear.

He left them be to take whatever they needed and then he went off to talk to the captain of the ship while the sisters got changed.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

"The Lone Islands"

After everyone was changed into some dry Narnian clothing, the King lead the two Queens into his study, which was decorated by images of Narnia and the weapons of the King and Queens of Old.

"Aslan." Lucy said.

Emily turned to see her sister was smiling fondly at a gold statue of the Great Lion and she smiled too, and then looked over at the rest of the room, her warm brown eyes meeting Caspian's as he turned back from a cupboard, holding a small box in his hands.

"Look, Susan's bow and arrows." Lucy said walking over to where they were displayed.

"Lucy." Caspian said, drawing her attention.

She turned and her face lit up at the sight of the objects in his hands.

"My healing cordial and dagger."

She went to take them, but drew her hands back, shyly.

"Oh, may I?" she asked.

"Of course, they're yours." the King said, amused.

Emily smiled at them, then her eyes widened as she saw something very familiar hanging behind them.

"Peter's sword." she said.

"Yes." Caspian said, putting the box down as Lucy put on the belt that held her two items.

He walked over to where the Just Queen was admiring the weapon.

"I looked after it as promised." he said carefully picking it up.

"Here, hold it if you wish." he said, smiling as he held it out to her.

"No, no, it's yours." she said holding her hands out in front of her.

"Peter gave it to you." she said giving him a sad, yet fond smile of the memory of the last time she was in Narnia.

The King turned away, mirth in his eyes as he went to a shelf behind him.

"I did save this for you though." he said.

He then took the object off the shelf and presented a familiar silver object to her.

Emily laughed as she saw that it was her torch.

He chuckled as he tossed it to her and she caught it.

"You actually found and kept this?" she asked, playing with it to see if it still worked.

She flipped the switch, and the powerful light shined in her face, before she flipped it off again.

"Well, it did help us out greatly during the siege." the King said advancing on her.

She looked up at him, a playful smile curving her red lips.

"So, what's been happening since we've been gone?" she asked.

"Since you left, the Giants of the North surrendered unconditionally, then we defeated the Calormen armies at the Great Desert. There is peace across all of Narnia." Caspian said, showing the two Queens the map of Narnia, watching his favored Queen as pride and happiness spread across her face as he told them all that has happened.

"Peace?" she asked, surprised and pleased.

"In just three years." the King said.

"And have you found yourself a Queen in those three years?" Lucy asked, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling a bit flirtatiously.

Emily gave her a curious look.

What was up with her lately?

"No. Not one to compare with your sister." Caspian said, looking in Emily's direction, making her blush.

Drinian, the captain of the Dawn Treader, rolled his eyes at the display.

"Hang on." Emily said, clearing her throat.

"If there are no wars to fight and no one is in trouble, then why are we here?" she asked, becoming serious.

"It's a good question. I've been asking myself the same thing." Caspian said, glancing at the map.

Truthfully, he'd forgotten the question, too thrilled to see the two sisters again.

"So where are we sailing to?" Emily asked.

"Before I took back the throne from my uncle, he tried to kill my father's closest friends and most loyal supporters. The Seven Lords of Telmar." the King said.

He turned around to reveal pictures drawn of seven different men and Emily walked up beside him to get a closer look.

"They fled to the Lone Islands. No one has heard from them since."

"So you think something has happened to them?" Emily asked in concern.

"Well, if it has, it's my duty to find out." Caspian said, gaining a fond smile from the Just Queen.

"Well, what's east of the Lone Islands?" Lucy asked, pointing at something on the map.

"Uncharted waters." Drinian said.

"Things you can barely imagine. Tales of sea serpents and worse." he said.

Lucy looked over at her sister, who was smiling in amusement.

"Sea serpents?" Emily asked.

"All right, Captain, that's enough of your tall tales." Caspian said, lifting up an apple that was on his desk and took a bite out of it.

Emily was out on deck, enjoying the sunlight when Caspian approached her, holding two blades.

She looked at him, recognizing the challenging look in his eyes.

"Can I ask the Queen to humble me with a duel?" he asked.

She smiled and accepted the offered blade and then swung at him.

They laughed as they parried each other's blades, the crew watching them, shouting their encouragement to which ever royal.

Cheza, the ever loyal wolf, was cheering on her Queen.

The two royals were ducking under the blades, colliding them, swinging them together, as they unintentionally drew themselves closer to each other, until their blades met at the ends and lean on each other's shoulder, ending the duel.

They pulled away as the crew applauded, the she-wolf howling her content.

"You've grown stronger." Caspian said, placing his hand on the Just Queen's shoulder.

"Seems I have." she said.

"All right, back to work!" Drinian called.

The King and Queen went their separate ways, Cheza following the young woman as she went to get a drink of water.

"Your Highness." a crewman said, handing her a cup.

"Thank you." she said, offering him a smile.

"I must say, it is good to have you back." Cheza said.

"It's good to be back." she said to the she-wolf.

Emily then sat across from her sister, who was busy working on some clothing.

"Emily, do you think if we keep sailing to the end of the world we'll just...tip off the edge?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry, Lu, we're a long way from there." she said to her younger sister.

"I see you're still talking nonsense, the two of you." someone said.

Emily bit back a groan of frustration as she turned to see her cousin was up from his 'rest', still with his sour expression.

"Are you feeling better?" Lucy asked as Cheza hid behind the Just Queen's legs, not liking the blonde boy at all.

"Yes, no thanks to you. It's lucky I have an iron constitution." Eustace said, making Emily roll her eyes.

"As effervescent as ever, I see." Reepicheep said, coming over.

"Find your sea legs?" he asked the blonde.

"Never lost them. Simply dealing with the shock of things. Mother says I have an acute disposition, due to my intelligence." Eustace said.

Emily, who had taken a sip of her water, almost spat it out when she heard her cousin say that and her wolf let out a snort, not believing the words.

"I don't think he has a cute anything." the mouse joked.

"I'll have you know, as soon as we find civilization; I'm contacting the British Consul. Have you all arrested for kidnapping." Eustace said, walking off, but wound up bumping into someone taller than him.

"Kidnapping, is it?" Caspian asked, amusement in his tone.

"That's funny. I thought we saved your life." he said, smiling.

"You held me against my will!" the blonde accused.

"Ha!" the mouse scoffed.

"Did I?" the King asked, his smile growing.

"In, what I say, are the most unhygienic quarters. It's like a zoo down there!" the blonde continued.

"He's quite the complainer, isn't he?" Reepicheep asked.

"He's just warming up." Emily said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Land ho!" a crewman cried.

Everyone turned to see an island in the far off distance.

At sunset, Emily was with Caspian, Tavros the Minotaur and Drinian as they looked at the island through a telescope.

"The Lone Islands. The port of Narrowhaven." the Captain said.

"Strange, not a Narnian flag in sight." Caspian said.

The telescope was then handed to Emily, who had a confused look on her face.

"But the Lone Islands have always been Narnia's." she said taking a look.

"Seems suspicious." Drinian said.

Emily saw that it was completely abandoned, not a living being, except for the birds, were in sight.

"I say we prepare a landing party." she said, with a calculating look.

When no one said anything, she turned to see the awkward looks on the two men's faces.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, but the chain of command starts with King Caspian on this ship." the captain said.

"Oh, right, sorry." Emily said, embarrassed as she looked away.

"We'll use longboats. Drinian, pick some men and come ashore." Caspian said, agreeing with Emily's idea.

He sent her a smile and she returned it, her cheeks still slightly flushed from her embarrassment.

"Aye." the Captain said.

"Tavros." Caspian said to the Minotaur.

"Man the longboats, furl sail and prepare to drop anchor!" the Minotaur called.

The King held his arm out to the young woman, offering a charming smile, and she accepted his arm, allowing him to lead her off to get ready.

Not too long after, Caspian, Emily, Lucy, Reepicheep and Eustace were in a small boat with four other men, rowing to the island.

"Onward! The thrill of the unknown lies ahead." Reepicheep cheered.

They were at the land on, and the men helped the women out first.

Well, Caspian helped Emily out since they were seated at the front of the boat.

"Couldn't this have waited till the morning?" Eustace complained.

"There is no honor in turning away from adventure, lad." Reepicheep said.

"Listen." Lucy said.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

The island was completely quiet.

"Come on, jelly legs." Reepicheep said, extending a hand to Eustace.

"I'm capable of doing it myself." he said, then tripped and fell.

Reepicheep sighed.

"And you're certain he's related by blood?" Caspian asked.

The Pevensie sisters sighed as they followed the King up the steps and onto the land, looking around the deserted area, weapons at their sides.

A bell tolled, probably from a church or clock tower, making Lucy draw her dagger and Caspian point his crossbow.

"Reepicheep, stay here with Drinian's men and secure the place." Caspian ordered.

"We'll head on." he said taking his place next to Emily.

"If we don't come back by dawn, send a party."

"Yes, Your Majesty." the mouse said.

The Valiant Queen sent the King a look, silently asking if he had said that all just to impress her sister.

He caught the look and the meaning behind it, blushing and clearing his throat as he continued on, making the youngest royal smile in amusement as Eustace gave a curious look.

Had he missed something?

Caspian, Lucy, Emily and Eustace walked into the dark, deserted city, trying to find any life, but it was terribly silent.

It almost frightened the Just Queen, because it made her think back to the White Witch's garden that was filled with the frozen Narnians.

It was probably because it had the same ominous feel.

"Yeah, looks like nobody is in. Do you think we should head back?" her cousin asked.

Emily, Caspian and Lucy were standing in front of a building, about to enter, when they heard him, so the dark haired, dark eyed girl turned to him.

"Do you want to come here and guard...something?" she asked.

"Ah, yes." the blonde cried, running over.

"Good idea, cousin. Very, uh...logical."

Logical.

The word reminded her of Susan, who was always trying to make some sort of logic out of everything before the Pevensie siblings first entered Narnia.

Caspian looked at her before he went to Eustace, handing him a spare dagger he had to defend himself.

"I've got it. I've got it. Don't worry." the blonde said as the three brunettes walked in.

The building was filled with large bronze bells hanging over them and statues of what looked like Kings and windows with lovely designs crafted into the colorful glass, giving them the tell-tale signs that they were in an old church.

"Uh, I'm ready to go when you are." Eustace called from outside.

Emily turned on her torch and saw a table with books piled up on it, so she drew her sword and walked over, the Valiant Queen and King following her.

There was a book wide open that had names written down, many crossed out.

"Who are all these people?" Lucy asked.

"Why have they been crossed out?" Emily asked.

"It looks like some kind of fee." her sister said, noticing the numbers next to the names.

"Slave traders." Caspian said.

A bell began tolling, making the three jump and look up and see men dropping down from ropes.

"Look out!" Caspian cried.

He began shooting some of the men, while the sisters got into a sword fight with the men.

The fight was stopped when a girlish scream was heard.

They turned to see that a man was holding Eustace captive.

"Unless you want to hear this one squeal like a girl again..." the man said, holding a dagger to the blonde's throat.

"I'd say you should drop your weapons."

"Like a girl?" Eustace complained.

"Now!" the man ordered.

Lucy frowned and threw her sword to the floor.

"Put it down." a man said.

Caspian lowered his weapon slowly, then set it down on the stone floor.

"Eustace." Emily growled as she dropped her sword.

"Put them in irons." the man holding her cousin ordered.

The men then grabbed the three royals, putting chains and handcuffs on them.

"Get your hands off me!" Lucy said.

"Let's take these two to the market." the man holding Eustace said, gesturing to the blonde and chestnut brunette.

"Let go!" Lucy cried.

"Send those two to the dungeons." the man, Pug, said pointing at Emily and Caspian.

"Listen to me, you insolent fool! I…am…your…King!" Caspian yelled, struggling with the men who held him.

Emily tried to get away from the man holding her, but he punched her in the face, right in front of the already furious Caspian.

"You'll pay for that!" he growled out at the man.

"Actually...someone else is going to pay…for all of you." a man said.

The men then began dragging the four off, laughing all the while, as the two sisters tried to break free and run to each other.

"No! Emily! Emily!" Lucy cried.

"Lucy!" Emily called, fighting them off.

The Just Queen was then hit over the head by the hilt of one of her captive's sword, knocking her out as she and Caspian were dragged to the dungeons and Lucy and Eustace were dragged off to the market to be sold as slaves.

"No! Emily!" the Valiant Queen's stricken voice echoed around the church as she watched her sister's almost lifeless form being taken farther away from her.

She really wished that Peter and Susan were there...

To be continued...

**Ok I hope you guys have been enjoying the sequel to The Just Queen story. Can I ask that you guys don't flame me on the story just because you don't like the fact that I made Edmund a girl. I wasn't the first who did wrote a femEdmund story and I wanted to try it out. If you don't like it, please keep it to yourself.**


	4. Chapter 4

"The Mist"

**This chapter is shorter than the others, sorry for that. I hope you enjoy either way. Please review.**

Emily groaned as she heard a banging noise, as if someone were slamming against a door.

Her head still hurt as she pushed herself up, her memory of what happened earlier came rushing back to her.

The painting.

Narnia.

The Dawn Treader.

Caspian.

The Lone Islands.

Slave traders.

Lucy and Eustace being dragged off by slave traders.

She looked up from her place on the cold floor when she heard the banging noise had stopped and saw that it had been Caspian who was trying to kick down the door, or at least trying to relieve his anger.

The King looked over and saw that the Queen was awake.

He wanted to rush over to her, but he wanted to leave her, her pride to stand on her own.

"You all right?" he asked as she stood up.

"Yeah." she said.

With that little bit of knowledge, Caspian kicked the door again, but it didn't open.

Emily sighed and walked over to him, patting his back.

"Calm down. We'll get out sooner or later." she said.

He sighed and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down.

"It's hopeless." a voice from behind them said.

They turned and looked into a dark, shadowed part of the cell they were in, Caspian standing protectively in front of Emily.

"You'll never get out." the voice said again.

It was accented, much look one of a Telmarine.

"Who's there?" Emily called.

"Nobody, just a voice in my head."

The two royals walked forward, trying to see into the darkness.

Then, an old man in dirty, ripped clothing slowly crept out.

Caspian had a strange look on his face, as though he was trying to figure out who he was, before a look of understanding came on his face.

"Lord Bern?" he asked.

Emily looked between the two men, a bit confused and startled.

Was this old man really one of the Seven Lords of Telmar?

A look of curiosity came over the man's face.

"Perhaps once, but I'm no longer deserving of that title." he said.

The two young royals shared a look.

"Is he one of the seven?" the Queen asked.

The King nodded before he kneeled down in front of the sitting old man.

"Your face...You remind me of a King I once loved well." he told the young man.

Emily smiled as she sensed the pride and happiness rolled off of him in waves.

"That man was my father." he said.

"Oh, my Lord." the old man gasped.

"Please forgive me."

"No, please. Please." Caspian said, he and Emily helping the man up.

Lord Bern gave the young woman a curious look, his sky blue eyes wide in shock.

"You look like one of the Queens of Old." he gasped.

The two young royals smiled at each other.

"I'd like you to meet Queen Emily, the Just." Caspian said.

The old man gasped as he looked over the young Queen, amazement in his eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." she said, smiling gently.

They heard a noise outside, people crying, so the young Queen climbed up to where the bars were on a window and looked out to see what was happening.

She saw some people were in chains and were being thrown into a longboat.

Caspian climbed up next to her to see what she was looking at.

"Where are they taking them?" he asked.

"Keep watching." Bern advised.

Thunder roared as the clouds rolled over, darkness coming and also a green mist was coming over the water towards the boat.

The mist was giving Emily a sick feeling.

The same sick feeling she got whenever Jadis was around or mentioned.

The mist then struck at the slaves like a viper and they were consumed, screaming.

Then as the mist faded, the slaves disappeared without a single trace that they had been there, save for the boat.

"What happened?" Caspian asked.

"It's a sacrifice." Bern said.

"Where did they go?" the King asked.

"No one knows. The Mist was first seen in the east. Reports of fishermen and sailors disappearing out at sea. We Lords made a pact to find the source of the Mist to destroy it. They each set sail...but none came back." Bern explained as they climbed down and stood in front of him.

"You see, if they don't sell you to the slave traders you're likely to be fed to the Mist."

Emily's eyes widened in shock as her worry for her sister and cousin grew.

It was already a horrible thought about what would happen to them if someone bought them and were able to force them to do the most ghastly things, but now that they could also be consumed by a Mist that held the power of darkness, this was even more of a reason to worry.

"We have to find Lucy and Eustace before it's too late." she said.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

"The Escape"

**Here is the next chapter, please enjoy and review.**

The guards then came into the dungeon, pulling Emily away from Caspian and Bern, putting chains on her and then the King.

"Come on! Move it!" they said pushing them out.

Emily glared at the men as one leered at her.

"Move!" the other guard said.

They were lead out into the courtyard and saw that Eustace was up for the biddings now.

Emily felt rage consume her when she saw her sister had a 'sold' sign around her neck.

"I'll take them off your hands." she heard a familiar voice call.

"I'll take them all off your hands."

A man then removed his cloak, revealing Drinian and Reepicheep.

More men shed their cloaks, revealing the Dawn Treader's crewmen.

"For Narnia!" the noble mouse cried.

That started the battle.

Caspian turned sharply and hit a guard in the face with the irons on his wrists and Emily tried fighting a man, even with her hands bound, using the chains to block the sword that the man used on her.

She twisted the chains around the blade and yanked it out of the man's hands and then lifted her arms up, wrapping the chains around the man's neck, keeping him in a choke hold.

"Get the keys!" she called over her shoulder to Bern.

He got them off of the guard's belt, so the Just Queen threw the man off of the wall they were on.

She then turned to Bern as he unlocked his cuffs, then did hers.

"Thanks." she said, then went back to help in the fight as Bern threw the keys to Caspian.

The Narnians and the slaves all soon won, throwing the slave traders in jail.

The dark haired Queen was looking around the crowd of humans and Narnians for her sister, wondering where she had gone off to during the fight.

She spotted a hazelnut haired girl looking around the crowd, and then turned to see the older girl, both smiling and running towards each other.

"Em!" Lucy cried.

"Lu!" the Just Queen cried.

The two sisters hugged, happy to see they were alright.

Reepicheep, Drinian and Caspian came to the two Queens as they pulled apart.

"Good work, Reep. I knew we could count on you." Emily said.

The mouse puffed up in pride and bowed.

The crowd then began cheering as Caspian drew the eldest Queen away from her sister and the two royals and Drinian walked together, the Captain and Just Queen flanking the King, smiling as the three walked on to return to the ship.

"Your Majesty. Your Majesty." they stopped as they heard someone call out to the young King.

"Hold it." Drinian said, blocking the man from the King.

"My wife was taken just this morning." the man said.

A young girl ran up to the man, obviously his daughter.

"It's all right, Drinian." Caspian said.

The Captain let the man go.

"I beg you, take me with you." the man said.

"I want to come." the girl said.

"No, Gael, stay with your aunt." the man said.

"I'm a fine sailor. Been on the sea my whole life." the man said as his daughter was held back by her aunt.

The King looked at the Just Queen and she gave him a smile and nod, then turned back to the man.

"Of course, you must." Caspian said clapping the new crew mate's shoulder.

"Thank you."

"But, Daddy!" Gael cried.

"Have I never not come back?" he asked her.

He hugged her.

"Now be good."

Emily noticed that Lucy was with them so she stopped to see that the Valiant Queen was watching the exchange.

"Lu, let's go." she called.

Lucy looked over at her sister snapping out of her thinking and then caught up with the Dawn Treader crew.

The group continued on to the harbour, before they stopped when they heard someone else call them.

"My King."

It was Bern and he was holding an old sword that was entrusted with rust and dirt that molded to it over years.

"This was given to me by your father. I hid it safely in a cave all these years." He said.

Emily looked the sword over, recognizing the hilt very well from her past and felt her eyes widen in shock and hope.

"That's an old Narnian sword." She said happy to see something that had survived from her time ruling the lands with her brother and sisters.

"It's from your golden age. There are seven such swords, gifts from Aslan to protect Narnia." Bern continued.

"Your father entrusted them to us. Here, take it. And may it protect you." Bern handed the sword over to Caspian.

Caspian took the sword, making the crowd cheer as they watched.

"Thank you, my lord. And we shall find your lost citizens." the young King said.

The crew began walking back to the rowboats to go back to the ship while Caspian and Emily stayed there for a few seconds, the young man noticing the look of want, need and hope in her eyes as she gazed at the sword, knowing that it was the only thing left of her time period that had survived and all the other people and creatures had died and were killed by his people.

"Emily." He said making her brown eyes look up into his and he gave her a kind smile while he handed over the sword.

She was shocked, but smiled in gratitude as she accepted it, taking the old sword into her hands, loving the feeling of comfort it gave off.

"Thank you." She said.

He nodded and they both walked over to the rowboats, seeing Eustace there getting into another argument with Reepicheep as Lucy watched them with an amused look.

The next day on the Dawn Treader everyone was off doing their own chores or just hanging about.

Eustace was grumbling away about his misfortunes as he wrote in his diary that was till in one piece hiding behind some barrels.

Caspian was speaking with Drinian over their new adventure and where they could find places to stop for supplies.

Lucy was sewing clothing, adjusting them to fit her and Emily, while the elder sister was off working on the entrusted sword, chaffing the old dirt off as Reepicheep stood over her, eager to see it.

"It's going to be magnificent. Do they come in a smaller size?" the mouse asked making the girl give him a small smile.

The mouse's ears twitched and he looked over to where he saw the cousin of the two Queens was going down to where the supplies were being kept.

"Excuse me." Reepicheep said as he scurried off after Eustace.

Emily watched him go off with a curious look on her face, but shrugged it off as she went back to work.

Caspian looked over to where the Queen was sitting finding the look on her face as she worked quite adorable.

Drinian rolled his eyes at how his King was acting and cleared his throat, making him look at him.

"Your Majesty, I know it may not be my business, but what are your intentions with the Just Queen?" Drinian asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Caspian said looking away.

"Really? I've never seen you take any interest in a woman since I first met you two three years ago. Now that the two Queens are here, you are acting more like a young man instead of a King." The Captain said watching as the dark skinned man narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Emily and I had an understanding with each other. She didn't judge me when we first met. She also offered me her friendship and wisdom with ease. We fought side by side and leaned of each other for support when it came to our family problems. You can say she's my best friend." Caspian said as he thought about the time Jadis had tried to make a comeback by going after him and Emily had saved him and Peter from making the mistake of bringing the evil Witch back.

After she had run off, looking weary with stress and her eyes were filled with unshed tears and he soon took after her knowing that it was partly his fault for the pain she was feeling.

Instead of blaming him for the death of her people in the past and present like her brother had done, she accepted him and told him that she knew he would be a noble King.

It pained him when she had to leave and he awaited her return for three full years, shrugging off the advances of many single women from different kingdoms, saving himself for her.

Caspian wondered if she had done the same.

There was a ruckus that broke the king and Captain out of their silence as they looked over to see that Reepicheep was sparring with Eustace.

Emily and Lucy both stopped what they were doing and came over to watch as the mouse overpowered their cousin in skill and knocked him over, the blonde falling into a barrel and knocked it over, a girlish scream coming from it as the crew all cheered.

The sisters were curious about the scream and both walked over to the barrel, watching it as they saw a body sticking out of it.

"Look." Lucy said making everyone watch as the girl from before crawled out.

"Gael. What are you doing here?" asked her father.

The entire crew and the Royal kept quiet as the father and daughter stood there staring at each other, the little girl unsure of how her father would react to her sneaking on board.

He smiled and bent down, pulling her in for a hug.

Lucy smiled at the sight, feeling upset that she hadn't hugged her own father in nearly two years and Emily felt the same, but hid the pain well.

"Looks like we have an extra crew member." he said as he handed an orange over to the little girl, who smiled shyly and took it.

"Welcome aboard." Lucy said as the Captain walked off.

"Your Majesty." Gael said with a curtsy making Emily think of her sister when she was that age.

"Call me Lucy. This is Emily, my sister." the Valiant Queen said gesturing to her middle sister.

"Come on." she then brought the girl off with her to the room they were sharing.

"Come on, look lively. Back to work." Drinian called.

The crew all went back to what they were doing before they were interrupted by the duel.

"Good match. I'll make a swordsmen of you yet." Reepicheep said to Eustace.

Emily's jaw dropped when she saw her cousin actually cracked a grin for the first time in a long time.

"Yes, well, if the playing field were a little more even it would've been an entirely different result." he said as he went back to his usual frown.

"Indeed." the mouse laughed as the boy ran off.

The Just Queen shook her head at her cousin's behaviour and walked back over to work on her sword.

Maybe there was a reason Aslan had allowed Eustace to come to Narnia.

To be continued…


End file.
